Approximation of Void
Read more about the Void *Back to the main story Out of Nothing Before we can get to the story, you must know a few things about the Void. The first and most difficult thing you should know is how this Void works. TheVoid consists of an endless amount of different dimensions (we Voidlings call them Carths), more than the human mind is capable of understanding. The best way to describe the Void is that it includes “All possible and impossible possibilities”.Your human mind will definitely not understand this concept, and that is why I must ask from you, Reader, to picture a completely black survace, nothing to see, nothing there, no line, nothing. Just a plain black survace.Now image a line. Just one single snow white line that runs through the endless black place you just imagened and lengthens over time. That white line is a dimension and if we would zoom in far enough towards it, we would find out that within the line is a world, with its own universe, including lands, realms, creatures and possibilities (not in every dimension the possibilities are the same), but if we look closer, we figure that this is not one line, but a couple of thousants, because for every decision made, and for every matter of change, the possibilities split up. For example: if you roll a dice, you create six new dimensions that look exactly like your own, but in every one of them something else happens. When you roll your dice and see the dissappointing number three, just remember that in another dimension you might have seen a six. That other dimension looks almost like your own (unless your dice has great influence on the future proceedings) and we count the new, simular splitups as part of the same world. How great the difference between dimensions must be for us to call a dimension another world, is mostly quite vague. Of course there are also dimensions that split up at the very beginning of the Earth and that don’t even look the slightest bit like ours. There may not even be human-like beings in that dimension. But there is one thing they all have in common: the dimensions consist of something whilst the Void consists of nothing. There is only one Void and it is everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Humans cannot understand it, so I suggest you keep it to the black survace with the white line. You should know that there is an endless amount of lines and an endless amount of space for those lines to be in, so the Void cannot ever be full.However, since every dimension starts somewhere (at the creation of a new world or as a split up from another) it also ends with the destruction of a world. Every second you live, a few billion dimensions are destroyed and just as many take their place. But don’t be afraid – since you are still reading this book, there is no way your world is going to be destructed. What you humans call an Apocalypse is just the end of your planet or maybe your universe, but not the end of your world. The ending of a world is like the ending of a story. It is over. It is finished. It is gone into nothing.Are you beginning to understand the concept of Void? When you do, you must understand that there is only a few dimensions, let me please call them Carths, where people know about the Void, and even less where people have influence on it (when I say few, I still mean more than your human mind is capable of understanding).One of those Carths is the one this story will be about. It lies very close to your world and therefore it has a lot of simularities. In fact, your world split up from theirs before the beginning of Magic. That is why in your world there is no such thing as Magic; in theirs, however, there is. Even though it is rare and not extremely strong.Also, most legends you have ever heard of come from that world. Stories about Mermaids, Elves, Fenixes and other mythical creatures find their origin there. I can explain how come that you know of them, and that brings me to a species that you have never heard of: Voidlings and Emptiers.Because the Void is filled with Carthes, chaos might come to exist. If the Void would leave every dimension unruled, things will go wrong. That is why the laws of nature are made: they aren’t the same in every world, but they keep the worlds running a ‘normal’ way and prevent chaos form taking over.But as you, Reader, undoubly know, is that even laws aren’t enough to rule a land, and so it is for Carths. Some kind of gouvernment is necessary, as well as a sort of police. The control over a Carth differs from the way lands are ruled, but this is easier for your human mind to understand.As Carths must be ruled, the Void creates Gods in every world where it is nescessary (only the ones where human-like intelligence exists) to rule that world without being aware of the Void, to once again prevent chaos, for it seems all intelligent species want to discover another world and try to figure out ways to travel through the Void, a deed that can lead to chaos and destruction. I must say that all that happens in the Void, is meant to be that way and is steered by propechies fortold in all kinds of worlds (I won’t dwell on to that subject), and therefore it is very dangerous when humans or other species disturb the Void in any way and change the future.To prevent them from doing so, a remarkable species, Emptiers, were sent from the Void to every world. You can best compare them them to kind of police but you probably know them as coïncedences. Yes, indeed. Everthing happens for a reason, and that reason is for the Void to prevent chaos, so that everything happens the way ‘it’s supposed to be’, what you humans call ‘faith’.These Emptiers do not have a shape or name and aren’t really a being. They are what some people call God’s hand, because they steer coïncedences, so that everything happens the way it’s supposed to be, and the way it’s best to be. So be aware of small coïncedences, it might be the Void trying to tell you something. The Emptiers are also within yourself, at those moments when you just feel you have to do something and just can’t explain why.The other species I named, are Voidlings. Unlike Emptiers, they get an appearance when headed for a world or Carth, but they are only sent there when the Emptiers are unable to solve problems just by steering coïncedences. The Voidlings have a mind and body very simular to the a human, but there are a few differences. For example, a voidling is nothing and will always be nothing, even though it might even begin to believe in its own existance. Voidlings are always aware of the Void and are, unlike humans as I said quite often, capable of understanding the Void. Also, Voidlings have a task they must fulfill, and when that task is done, they vanish. It may seem like what humans call death, but its not. When a human dies, its body remains and its soul is sent to heaven, hell or some kind of underworld. When a Voidling dies, it is gone, along with all memories of it. They are just eraced from everyones memory- except for other Voidlings and another odd exception: Vampires appear to be the only kind able to remember them and also the only kind able to kill a Voidling before fulfilling its task. The other way around a Voidling is the only kind able to kill a Vampire. Vampires are bound to earth as a certain punishment and are not allowed to die and have there soul brought to any other realm in that world. Do you understand how this works? You have the Void, as Everything and Nothing, and within the Void are Carths, better known as dimensions, and within a Carth is a World that consists of an entire Universe in which there are planets that look like ours, with the most important one: Earth. But we still aren’t done explaining. Within every world there is not only a universe, but there are five different places called realms, each one connected to one of the five elements. You may consider yourself a voidling. Watching from a save distance, until the story gets hold of you and sends you into the Realm of Terra yourself. And that will be the moment that you understand the true meaning of Void.